Best Friend or Frenemy
by DarkVoca
Summary: Tifa dan Aerith bersahabat baik. tapi pada suatu hari Aerith menghianatinya. Bagaimana sikap Tifa? silahkan RnR. Warning : OOC


Ini kedua kalinya aku mencoba untuk membuat fic FFVII, kalau untuk yang pertama aku tidak berhasil menyelesaikannya, jadi tidak jadi aku publish deh. Akhirnya yang kedua ini bisa di publishkan.

Cerita ini bukan fiksi, karena benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyataku. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya aneh. Semoga kalian suka.

~ o_O ~

**Best Friend or Frenemy**

**Disclaimer :** Final Fantasy VII bukan punyaku! Tapi punya Square Enix. -,-''

**Warning :** OOC!!!

**Rating :** K+ kali ya? Atau T juga bisa.

**All Tifa's POV**

~ o_O ~

Hai, namaku Tifa. Teman-temanku banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini adalah orang yang sangat ceria. Yang dikatakan teman-temanku juga tidak ada salahnya juga sih, karena aku memang tidak suka bersedih-sedih atau menangis terlalu lama. Bahkan aku berusaha untuk tidak pernah menangis.

Kehidupanku selama ini biasa-biasa saja, hanya melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas yang tidak berubah-ubah -- menjaga Seventh Heaven -- dan terkadang membantu Cloud dan para anggota AVALANCHE yang lainnya jika ada masalah.

Aku mempunyai teman dekat yang bernama Aerith. Kami berdua merasa cocok satu sama lain dan kami sama-sama merasa nyaman bila sedang bersama. Tentu saja dia menjadi tempatku untuk curhat -- begitu pula halnya Aerith --. Kami sering membicarakan apa saja dari hal yang terkecil (atau bisa di bilang sepele) sampai ke hal yg kadang (sangat) penting.

Sejujurnya di dalam hatiku, aku menyimpan perasaan yang dalam terhadap Cloud, ya, rasa suka yang mendalam. Perasaan itu telah lama ada di hatiku. Tentu saja Aerith tahu kalau aku menyukai Cloud, bahkan ia sangat mendukungku. Tentu saja aku senang karena Aerith mendukungku. Ia selalu menyemangatiku kembali jika kami melihat Cloud sedang dekat dengan perempuan lain.

"Jangan bersedih! Aku yakin mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol." Hibur Aerith sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku jika Cloud sedang dekat dengan perempuan lain.

~ o_O ~

Entah ini nyata atau hanya perasaanku saja, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Aerith semakin dekat dengan Cloud. Aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu -- atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu -- selama mereka tidak berlebihan. Ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu tentang mereka! Aku harus percaya pada Aerith!

* * *

Suatu hari, Aerith menghampiriku saat aku sedang mengawasi Marlene dan Denzel yang sedang bermain. Kami lalu duduk berdua. Saat itu, terjadilah percakapan yang sangat tak terduga.

"Tifa, apakah kau masih menyukai Cloud?" Tanya Aerith.

"Hmm, masih. Memangnya ada apa?" Aku memandang Aerith bingung.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Aerith.

"Jangan bohong Aerith! Aku tahu, kalau tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, pasti ada apa-apa. Aku ini sudah mengenalmu dengan baik." Ucapku karena ragu dengan jawaban Aerith.

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Aerith lalu memalingkan mukanya.

"Aerith? Aku tidak yakin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Ucapku makin penasaran. Sepertinya Aerith juga sudah tak tahan untuk berbohong, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Cloud kemarin memberitahuku kalau dia. . . " kata-kata Aerith terputus.

"Memberitahu apa?" Aku memincingkan mata ke arah Aerith.

"Ia memberitahuku kalau ia. . ." suaranya terputus kembali. "Aah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!!" Ucap Aerith sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ayolah Aerith, apa yang ia katakan padamu? Kumohon~!" Kali ini aku memohon karena sangat penasaran.

"Baiklah, ia memberitahuku kalau ia. . . " Aerith terlihat sedikit ragu. "menyukaimu."

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin Aerith, kau tidak usah bercanda." Aku berusaha untuk bisa bertindak senormal mungkin.

"Aku serius! Akhir-akhir ini ia mendekatiku untuk bertanya semua tentang kau! Dan aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Aerith serius. "Ia sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi ia takut kau tidak suka padanya."

Keadaan lalu hening, hanya ada suara Marlene dan Denzel bermain dengan ceria.

~ o_O ~

Cukup lama untukku supaya bisa menenangkan gejolak gembira dalam hati ini meskipun kejadian dimana Aerith memberitahuku kalau Cloud menyukaiku sudah 2 hari berlalu. Rasa senang dan rasa tidak percaya bercampur aduk di hatiku. Selama 2 hari terakhir aku mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai perempuan paling bahagia di dunia, tapi sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. . .

2 hari kulalui dengan hati gembira, tapi saat ingin memasuki hari ke 3, kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian itu terjadi pada saat sekitar pukul 06.30 sore waktu setempat (?).

Saat itu aku sedang bersantai sambil meminum secangkir teh hijau sambil melepas letih setelah seharian bekerja di bar, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Rupanya ada 1 pesan masuk dari Aerith. Dengan cepat aku membacanya. . .

"_Tifa, maaf, Cloud ternyata sudah suka sama perempuan lain._"

Aku penasaran, lalu dengan cepat membalasnya.

"_Memangnya siapa yang ia sukai?_"

Aku menunggu pesan balasan dari Aerith dengan rasa tak sabaran. Rasanya lama sekali.

'Rrrr' ponselku berdering kembali. Itu pasti pesan dari Aerith! Dengan cepat aku membukanya.

"_sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya._"

Lalu aku menulis balasannya lagi.

"_Ayolah, memangnya perempuan itu siapa Aerith? __Jangan-jangan_

_perempuan itu kau? Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda._"

Tak lama kemudian datang balasan lagi dari Aerith.

"_Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, tapi tadi Cloud bilang_

_ia MENYUKAIKU. Lalu ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. __Aku_

_tidak tahu harus bicara apa! Aku tahu kalau __kau menyukainya, tapi_

_aku tidak mau membuatnya sakit hati. Brgitupula denganmu._

_Aku bingung, Tifa!_"

JEGERRRR!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba seperti ada petir yang menyambarku. Hatiku hancur. Benteng cinta yang selama ini ku bangun tiba-tiba hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena sebuah pernyataan!? (lebay!) Pernyataan kalau Cloud menyukai Aerith!? Konyol! Tapi memang itu yang terjadi sekarang ini. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja di pipiku. Lalu kupaksakan diri untuk mengetik balasan pesan tadi.

"_Kalau kau memang menyukainya, mengapa tidak kau terima saja_

_ia sebagai pacarmu?_"

Selama menunggu jawaban dari Aerith, aku hanya bisa terisak dalam tangis. Dan Aerith pun menjawab kembali.

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya aku akan menolaknya saja._"

Keputusan yang membuatku sedikit senang, tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Lagipula selama ini kulihat dari mata Aerith kalau ia juga menyukai Cloud. Akhirnya aku mengetik balasannya lagi.

"_Bagaimana denganku? Tentusaja aku tidak apa-apa. __Aku akan senang_

_bila sahabatku senang. Lagipula aku sudah tidak suka dengannya lagi._

_Jadi kumohon, terimalah dia!_"

Tentu saja 2 kalimat terakhirku tadi adalah kebohongan. Setelah aku menekan tombol 'send' aku langsung berlari ke kamarku, lalu membantingkan diri ke kasur. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang.

~ o_O ~

Butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk menata hatiku kembali. Mungkin sekarang hatiku masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di depan Aerith dan Cloud. Tak lama setelah aku membuat tekad seperti itu, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ada 1 pesan masuk dari Aerith.

"_Tifa, aku sudah nerima Cloud!_"

Ugh, baru saja aku bertekad untuk bersikap biasa saja dengannya -- Tidak marah kepadanya -- tapi tiba-tiba langsung ada pesan seperti itu. Bagaimana hatiku tak sakit lagi!? Hatiku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, langsung hancur lagi. Lalu aku mengetik jawabannya.

"_Kau serius, Aerith? Selamat ya! ;)_"

Tak lama kemudian datang balasan dari Aerith.

"_Iya, sama-sama. Tapi aku masih ada perasaan nggak enak nih._"

Lalu aku membalasnya lagi.

"_Kenapa nggak enak? Lagipula aku sudah benar-benar nggak suka sama Cloud lagi kok._"

Balasan yang ini agak lama, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

"_Padahal pas aku ngasih tahu kalau Cloud suka sama kamu, kelihatannya_

_kamu seneng banget malah._"

Aku agak bingung untuk membalasnya lagi, tapi aku paksakan untuk membalasnya lagi.

"_Ah, itu kan udah lama! Lupain saja! Pas itu aku juga ga terlalu senang-senang_

_amat sih. Yang penting sekarang kamu sudah sama Cloud. ;)_"

Saat mengetik balasan yang ini, tak terasa air mataku mengalir kembali. Terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya bahwa aku saat itu tak senang. Tak lama kemudian datang lagi balasan dari Aerith.

"_Tifa, maaf ya kalau aku nyakitin hati kamu._"

Rasanya aku semakin malas saja untuk membalas pesan ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

"_Kamu nggak nyakitin hati aku kok. Memangnya Cloud sudah ngijinin kamu_

_ngomong masalah ini ke aku?_"

Air mataku makin deras saja mengalir. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ku berdering kembali.

"_Cloud ngijinin kok._"

Kalau difikir-fikir, jahatnya mereka berdua!! Aku hanya bisa sabar. . .

"_Kamu bicaranya ke Cloud bagaimana?_"

Saat ini aku sudah berhenti menangis dan untuk balasan yang ini, Aerith membalasnya sangat lama. Entah mengapa. Ya aku hanya menunggunya tidak sabar.

"_Aku : Cloud, aku ga bisa ngejawab sekarang._

_Cloud : Kenapa?_

_Aku : Ada orang diluar sana yang aku khawatirin. __Aku nggak bisa nerima kamu begitu saja._

_Cloud : Siapa?_

_Aku : Tifa! Dia suka sama kamu! Tadinya aku mau bikin biar kamu_

_Pacaran sama dia, tapi ternyata kamu malah suka sama aku._

_Tifa itu temen aku, aku ga bisa gituin temen aku._

_Cloud : Ya terserah. Aku ga maksa kok._

_Aku : Cloud, please ya aku kasih tahu ke Tifa?!_

_Cloud : Ya sudah, tapi bilangin ke dia biar tutup mulut._

_Aku : Makasih ya, Cloud._

_Cloud : Aerith, bilanginnya baik-baik ya. Jangan sakitin dia._"

Setelah membaca kalimat terakhir Cloud, air mataku mengalir kembali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah itu ku putuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Aerith lagi.

~ o_O ~

Sudah 2 hari aku tidak bertemu Aerith. Tapi itu cukup membuatku senang karena saat ini hatiku masih dalam tahap pemulihan yang kedua kalinya. Aku berharap, dalam waktu dekat ini aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka ber dua.

Saat aku sedang bengong, tiba-tiba Aerith menghampiriku.

"Hai Tifa! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapanya dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"Hai juga Aerith. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Akhirnya aku memaksakan tersenyum. Setelah itu Aerith langsung merogoh saku roknya, lalu ia mengeluarkan _handphone_nya.

"Tifa, baca ini deh!" Kata Aerith sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Lalu pesan yang terdapat di situ kubaca satu persatu.

"_Cloud, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku? Padahal kan aku tidak_

_bisa apa-apa. Bertarung saja tidak bisa._"

Lalu pesan selanjutnya balasan dari Cloud.

"_Menurutku Aerith itu cantik dan manis. __Kamu juga baik. Memangnya kenapa_

_kalau kau tidak bisa bertarung? __Itu tidak jadi masalah untukku._

_I LOVE YOU, AERITH!!_"

Saat baru membaca pesan dari Cloud, rasanya aku sudah ingin menangis sekarang. Saat ku lihat lagi, ternyata masih ada pesan selanjutnya dari Aerith untuk Cloud.

"_Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa bertarung, aku nanti hanya bisa menyusahkan saja._

_Lagipula kata anggota AVALANCHE yang lain, aku tidak cocok denganmu._"

Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tangisku. Lalu ku lihat lagi, masih ada pesan balasan dari Cloud, dan itu adalah pesan yang terakhir. Syukurlah.

"_Itu tidak menyusahkanku kok. Justru akan menyusahkan bila kau bisa bertarung_

_lalu kau terluka. Biarkan menurut mereka kita tidak cocok, tapi bagiku kita_

_cocok-cocok saja tuh._

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AERITH_"

Setelah membaca itu aku hanya berpura-pura tertawa untuk menutupi tangisku agar tidak meledak.

"Hahaha, apakah ini benar-benar Cloud? Tidak bisa di percaya!"

"Itu benar-benar Cloud. Aku juga kaget saat membacanya. Hihihi." Jawab Aerith tanpa memerdulikan perasaanku yang telah ia buat hancur untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"Benar-benar sangat sulit dipercaya! Ini seperti bukan Cloud!" Aku masih berpura-pura tertawa. Sepertinya Aerith tidak menyadari bagai mana perasaanku sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ponsel Aerith berdering. Sepertinya sebuah telefon dari seseorang.

"Permisi sebentar ya, Tifa." Pintanya lalu sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar karena sangat lembut.

"Maaf Tifa, aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan mendadak." Katanya setelah menutup penbicaraan dengan lawan bicaranya di telefon.

"Baiklah. Daaah Aerith." Aku mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum sebisaku. Setelah Aerith pergi, aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

~ o_O ~

Hari ini aku bekerja di bar tidak terlalu fokus. Aku sekarang lebih banyak bengong. Mungkin masih trauma karena hal Aerith dan Cloud.

Saat aku sedang mengelap piring-piring yang baru saja ku cuci, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan salah satu pelangganku yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja tempatku mengelap piring dan suaranya memang tidak kecil juga. Pelanggan itu duduk dalam 1 meja ber dua. Yang satu terlihat sedih sedangkan yang satunya terlihat senang.

"Hey, apakah kau masih sedih memikirkannya?" Tanya orang yang berwajah senang.

"Tentu saja masih. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya!? Aku masih mencintainya!" Jawab orang yang berwajah sedih dengan lesu.

"Huuh, kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja? Kalau begini terus, itu sama saja menyiksamu." Tanya orang yang berwajah senang lagi.

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa!" Jawab orang yang berwajah sedih dengan nada bicara yang tetap lesu. Sepertinya permasalahan orang itu sama denganku.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara melupakannya?" Tanya orang yang berwajah senang dengan nada sedikit jahil, tapi kelihatannya ia serius.

"Memang kau tahu caranya?" Orang yang berwajah sedih malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu tahu. Kalau tidak, mengapa aku bertanya seperi itu!?" Jawab yang satunya dengan semangat.

"Memang bagaimana caranya?" Tanya orang yang bersedih dengan sedikit ragu.

"Caranya, kau harus bilang ke cowo itu bahwa kau menyukainya. Tapi ingat, kau harus mengatakannya sendiri. Nanti kau pasti bisa melupakannya sendiri." Jawab orang yang senang dengan penuh semangat dan dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan bila itu memang bisa membuatku melupakannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, wajah orang yang tadinya bersedih menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Mungkin rencana itu akan ku lakukan juga terhadap Cloud. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Aerith. Besok akan ku lakukan!

~ o_O ~

Hari ini aku ingin mengatakan kepada Cloud bahwa aku menyukainya. Hal tersebut membuatku deg-degan. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta terhadap laki-laki. Pada akhirnya aku hanya tenggelam dalam fikiranku sendiri dan membuatku semakin bingung. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

* * *

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat padang bunga saja. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah padang bunga itu lalu aku pun menikmati keindahan padang bunga tersebut. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara motor yang datang dan sepertinya itu tidak asing bagiku. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat ada Fenrir dan yup, pemiliknya yng bernama Cloud Strife.

DEG

Hatiku langsung berdebar tidak karuan. Dialah orang yang dari tadi kufikirkan, tiba-tiba datang dihadapanku. 'Panjang umur' fikirku.

"Yo, Tifa." Sapanya.

"Hai, Cloud." balasku.

"Sedang menikmati bunga-bunga?" tanya Cloud.

"Yah, seperti kelihatannya." Kataku seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya Cloud lagi.

"Boleh-boleh saja." Kataku.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara kami. Tak ada salah satu dari kami yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Dari tadi hatiku sudah berkecamuk ingin aku segera memberitahunya bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi tubuhku menolak. Rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk mengatakan 3 kata, yaitu 'I Love You', serasa setelah itu aku akan mati. Yah, mungkin ada benarnya juga, rasanya bagai mati ditelan oleh malu. 'Tapi kalau aku tidak mengatakan itu, berarti rasa sakitku ini akan ada selalu dihatiku. Yah apa boleh buat, lagipula ini adalah saat yang tepat'

"Hmm, Cloud?" Panggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cloud.

"Mmm, a, apa benar kau pacaran dengan Aerith?" Tanyaku seraya berdiri.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Cloud heran.

"Mmm, mungkin ini akan mengganggumu, tapi berjanjilah kau akan langsung melupakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji jika aku tidak tahu tentang apa aku akan berjanji."

"Baiklah, ini tentang Aku, Kau, dan Aerith."

"Hmm, baiklah, aku akan berjanji."

"Janji?" Tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Janji." Kami pun saling melingkarkan jari kelingking kami masing-masing tanda janji.

"Berarti setelah aku memberitahumu tentang ini, kau langsung melupakannya. Janji seorang pria, apalagi seorang ex-SOLDIER sepertimu harus ditepati lho."

Cloud hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya ia sudah penasaran dengan apa yang akan ku bicarakan.

"Huuf, Cloud, sebenarnya aku.......menyukaimu. ya, aku sangat menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dari sebelum Aerith datang. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau kau sekarang telah memilih Aerith, akupu sudah sepantasnya senang. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Terimakasih karena sudah mau berjanji dan mendengarkan. Setelah ini kau mau membenciku juga tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya. Perasaan yang dari dulu kupendam. Sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya pada Cloud. Ku lihat Cloud masih berdiri mematung. Mungkin shock karena ucapanku tadi.

"Sudah ya, Cloud. Aku pulang dulu." Kataku lalu berlari pulang, meninggalkan Cloud yang masih shock. Rasanya hatiku lega sekali. Semua rasa bimbangku selama ini telah hilang. Ya, biarkan Cloud membenciku. Aku tak peduli. Kalau difikir, memangnya lelaki didunia ini hanya Cloud saja? Hihihihi....

~ Tamat ~

* * *

Huaaah, pegel banget pungung sama leher. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita. Maaf, pairnya jadi kacau balau. =,="  
Maaf juga karena telah membuat semua characternya jadi OOC.  
Gomen~~. /\  
Saia harap semuanya suka walaupun ceritanya abal dan gaje.  
Jangan lupa Reviewnya. Flame pun saia terima.  
Arigato.. ^.^


End file.
